Traumatizing Sisters
by Rozinita
Summary: The woman let out a crazed laugh, "Come my dears and let me show you what this beautiful world," she smirked as she flung her arms around Lucy's and Flare's shoulders, "has in store for you."
1. Request

**_READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS!: Okay guys ever since I met Jezzanne(please correct me if I spelt your name wrong), I have gotten TONS of tips and advice on how to write, since I'm a little new to this. SOOO, I deleted the previous version of this chapter and replaced it with a new and improved Chapter One 2.0! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I would LOVELOVELOVE it if you take the time to reread this chappie. It is 1000000 times better than the previous one, trust me. And I don't know if you've noticed but I changed my writing format/style in one of my stories called 'The Hanging Tree' and liked it much better so now it won't just be a huge clop of paragraphs that's hard to read. Sorry to waste so much time with this A/N but it was important._**

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT KEPT UP TO DATE WITH THE MANGA, YOU MAY NOT KNOW SOME CHARACTERS.**

**Anyways, let's say in this story. Lucy Heartfilia is Lucy Corona and is sisters with Flare Corona. You know the AWEESOMEEE face Flare has? Lucy's gonna have it too. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, then it would have never been published.**

* * *

There were crashes and bangs erupting from the Fairy Tail Guild that morning.

Chairs and tables were thrown across the hall and the shouting was at maximum level. Everything that was thrown was either smashed, sliced into pieces or covered in a sheet of ice.

"Come on Gray, come and fight me like a real man!" Elfman shouted in his deep monotone, "Or are you chicken?"

"Shut up with the 'Man' comments!" Gray shouted. "I'm going to kick your backside out to the front!" Ice enveloped his hands as he slammed his fist into his palm, "Ice-Make-…" he began to yell.

Mirajane sighed as she cleaned the glasses and put them back in their cupboards. "They have started this early today, it's always Gray and Na…-" she paused and searched the Guild hall, her ocean eyes doing a head count.

Sure enough, there was one person missing.

"Where's Natsu?"

Everyone looked up, done a quick head count and as if on cue, the Guild doors flew open with a resounding 'crash.'

The familiar sight of a mop of vibrant pink hair appeared. Natsu was pale and shaking, his onyx eyes wide with panic, his shoulders heaved as he drew in deep shuddering breaths.

He struggled to get his breath and he stuttered a few times before he managed to speak. To see Natsu this scared was rare, it didn't even compare to when he saw Erza. To see him like this only meant one thing.

"T-They're back!" Natsu managed to yell, "Everyone, they're…"

He gazed over his shoulder before scrambling forward and racing across the hall and flinging himself behind the bar counter.

Mirajane smiled down at him before looking back up and seeing the whole Guild frozen to the spot in every position one could imagine. All their gazes were fixated on the doors.

Seconds later, two shapes appeared at the doors. Their shadows stretched out in front of them as the sun shone behind them. The pair strode forward, equal strides and both moving together in perfect unison.

"Clack, clack" Went their shoes over the floorboards, the noises echoing around the entire hall. As the blinding light subsided, everybody could see the crazed faces of the famous sisters of Fairy Tail.

On a first glance, one would assume that these certain Mages were crazed and had the air about them of being troubled.

Those who knew them knew that they were hell.

Their stares could burn holes into your soul, eyes with the glint that could send shivers down your spine. Behind their melodic voices, were the echoes of psychotic natures. They were truly crazy.

Nobody seemed to understand why their voices were so wonderful, yet their appearances and savage looks were enough to make grown men cry.

The two stepped over the Hall and stood in the middle, the one of the right lifting her hand and pointing to the Request Board. Shadows seemed to twist around her hand and her crazed chocolate eyes locked with Mirajane.

"This one!" she declared in a jerky voice and a twitch her head. "This one…now!"

Everybody was still frozen to the spot, their eyes wide, watching the scene before them. Mirajane moved first, stepping around the bar and to the Request Board. She unpinned the sheet of paper and held it up.

"This one? It is S-Ranked? Are you sure?"

"Yes" came the other raspy voice, "That one will be fine."

_Defeat Uprisen Dark Guild: Oracion Seis._  
_Client: Unknown_  
_Location: Clover Village_  
_Reward: 700,0000 jewel._

Lucy and Flare Corona.

Famous Sisters that had every Guild in Fiore cringing in shock and paranoia at the mere mention of them; they had a fierce reputation and they made sure they upheld that honour with pride.

Lucy stood there with her arms folded across her bust. She had allowed her hair to grow around her waist. It had been tied back with a large black bow, the large blonde bangs framing her round face, illuminating her crazed brown eyes.

Her black dress gave shape to her voluptuous body; she stood expertly on one leg, scratching her legs through the lace with the heel of her velvet black pump.

Lucy Corona was a Master at Hand to Hand Combat, rivalling that of Erza and Gajeel. However, when she unlocked her Second Grade Magic Level, Lucy had stopped Hand-to-Hand and resorted back to her Magic Skills.

A few years back, Lucy had left the Guild and came back a different person. The shadows seemed to cling to her and the flames that spouted from her hands were black. Lucy came back with a suffocating aura and her hands shrouded in a magic that was only known to kill other Mages.

Lucy had claimed that she was taught by a Dragon of Death and she had stood by that declaration for the past years. Her disappearance still shrouded by a cloud and a past that couldn't seem to be brought back up.

Flare Corona was just as infamous as her angelic blonde sister. Unlike her sibling, Flare boasted Hair Magic, a unique form of magic that was becoming quite popular in the Kingdom of Fiore.

Her hair was thick a lustrous colour of red.

It wasn't a vibrant colour like Erza's. Flares hair colour rivalling that of blood.

Her long hair had been braided into two parts that came together and sat in between her massive breasts. She wore a dress similar to Lucy's but scarlet in colour. Her hands were clad in red gloves that reached her elbow and she tapped her heels on the floor in a rhythmic 'thump, thump.'

Mira pencilled in their names in the Record book, frowning slightly at the odd request. However, she finished it up and stood straight, a smile on her face. "All done" she said, "You are welcome to go."

Both girls looked bored and Lucy simply yawned and looked out the doors with a bored look on her face.

"Let's go I suppose" she sighed.

Meanwhile, on the rails of the guild hall, Master Makarov Dreyar sat cross-legged with a firm grip on his staff. He looked at Mira and shook his head as he saw the piece of paper, the Unknown aspect weighing heavily on his mind.

Could it have been an elaborate hoax to lure the sisters out into the open? A way to trap them and have them broken?

Another part of him, was trying to be assured by the fact that Lucy and Flare could take care of themselves. They were strong and capable Mages that could stand up for themselves need be.

* * *

**I doubt anyone's reading this Author's Note but I'm going to say this anyways. I'll LOVE LOVE LOVE a cover to this story! Since I'm not good with art (xD), I can't make one. v_v**

**I'd preferably like one with Flare and Lucy on it with their new apperances! (Well, Flare's appearance isn't all that different xD)**

**Anyways, how was it? This is my second try at writing so please no flames. However, tips and advice are 100% welcome. I appreciate all reviews and will answer to them all. ;)**

**Please review, favorite, or follow~ ^_^**

**Check out my stories; _45 Seconds, The Hanging Tree, and Back From The Graves!_**


	2. Rozinita

**Author's Corner - Sorry for such a long wait. I lost inspiration. BY THE WAY, this chapter was ****_NOT _****beta-ed since my beta reader and I lost connection and are un-able to talk now SO it won't be as good as the FIRST NEW chappie.** **Anyone wants to take the job now? By the way, if you don't know... The first chapter WAS EDITED so you might wanna re-read it. **

**WARNING: THE REST OF THE STORY WILL INCLUDE 3 or 4 OC'S SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, TURN BACK NOW! ;O**

* * *

_Rozinita_

The sisters let their eyes sweep around the Guild Hall, relishing in the fearful and unnerved looks they got in return.

They turned back to each other with a maniacal grin plastered on their face before turning around and walking from the Hall with their rhythmic _'Thump, Thump'_ until they were out of sight.

The Fairy Tail Members stayed quiet and in the same spot, they froze in for another good couple of minutes before Natsu popped his head up from behind the bar and sniffed the air.

"They're gone" he assured everyone and the sigh of relief was instantaneous. The air instantly felt lighter and everyone was able to relax once the 'Demonesses' affectionately called, left the area.

Then, the Fairy Tail everybody knew instantly went back to normal. When Natsu leapt over the table with a "Fight me Slanty Eyes" and ran towards Gray.

No later, everything seemed to go back to normal.

* * *

The sun began to set as the duo walked through the famous thick Magnolia forest, their feet making _'crunch' _noises on the fallen autumn leaves. Flare looked cautiously at the blonde female to her right side. She looked down and asked her partner a question that surely would take a toll on Lucy.

"How... do you feel about the way the guild acts around you now since," Lucy stopped walking, "that happened?"

She let out a crooked smile as she looked up at the red-head, "It's okay. But sometimes it just feels so lonely."

"Are you sure it's nothing more than that? It seems that you've gotten a lot sadder lately."

"Flare, don't worry." The busty teenager smiled; obviously fake, "It's not your fault."

The said woman frowned, "Are you sure? It's my fault that you left to train. After all I made you look so weak in the Grand Magic Games when you were actually the complete oppsite."

She grinned, "What are you saying? The reason was clearly not you." then her face saddened, "After all you are my sister, my only living family member."

"Yes, Lucy Corona and Flare Corona. I like it; it has a nice tune to it. Beautiful names, indeed."

Both mages whipped their heads to see behind them and their eyes widened.

There stood in front of them was the very own guild that they were to eliminate, _Oracion Seis._

Leaves blew past as they tried to take in what just appeared. Why would the guild just appear in front of their eyes? Flare recovered from the shock first and quickly growled, her luscious hair glowing a dark blood red. It even started to rise as her anger rised.

She stepped forward, "State your buisness."

Midnight or specificly Brain the 2nd laughed, "What do you mean, 'State your buisness'? This is _our_ territory and you're clearly in it," his eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?"

"Wiping the floor with your butts. What else?" Lucy smirked.

A pale female with flowing pure white hair that reached to her knees and a beautiful feathered elegant dress that dragged on a floor giggled as she covered her mouth with a dainty hand, "Hardy, har, har. Little girls should not talk to angels that way. Angels are royal, highly respected and beautiful. No lowly ranker like you should ever bad speak to us."

"That is understanding. Angels are beautiful, royal, and all that crap. But surely devils will always win in power and strength."

"Nonsense! Gods like me rule the skies and have power over everything that happens on this world."

The girls' eyes glowed red as they grinned maniaclly, "Are you sure?"

And as if on cue, the skies turned bitch black while the rest of the forest followed. All of the dark guild's eyes widened with panic as they tried to register what happened. They smiled.

"Come on Angel, you said that angels have control over everything in the world. Why don't you change this forest back to it's original state?"

Said mage shivered when a cold breeze past by.

Her eyes widened as she stuttered, "I uh, I.." Angel bit her lip nervously as she looked around hoping for someone to save her but she could not see anything.

"Pitiful. An angel that has only lies coming out of it's mouth. Perhaps we should get rid of this false angel. Don't you think so, Lucy?" Flare asked.

Lucy nodded, "Agreeable, however I think the rest of the people shall go also. They are after all the fake's friends."

A blood red colored slime began to surround the illegal guild. It began to crawl up their legs, their eyes searching the pitch black to figure out where it was coming from. In a milisecond, all them were swallowed up. Once all their magic was drained the ooze spit them back out.

Suddenly, both girls shivered as their faces were streaked with confusion.

"Mmm... your blood. It smells so good." A voice whispered lustily as they licked Flare's neck. The mage shivered as goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs.

The mysterious person appeared behind Lucy, emerald green eyes glowing she moaned, "I hope you don't mind if I have a taste..."

Lucy's eyes widened as she quickly shouted as the darkness began to wither, "Show yourself!"

There behind them was a ghostly pale female with deep scarlet lips and emerald eyes. She had auburn colored hair with black tips that reached to the knees**(1)**.

On her right eye was a black heart shaped eye patch with some stitches around it. The woman also had a black small heart tattoo on the left check.

For clothing, she wore a dress that had a heart shaped bodice that was white and had a thick belt that was the same color as her face tattoo. It settled down directly under her large breasts.

Under the belt was the skirt that was a burning ruby color that reached to the middle of her thighs. Her shoes were black combat boots that had a 3 inch high heel.

Flare frowned, "What's your name?"

"How rude of me. I should have introduced myself before. My name is Koral Rozinita. However I'd preferably like it if you called me Rozinita."

* * *

**Author's Corner - So did you like it? Tell me in a review!**

**1 - Her hair is kind of like Imitia's hair but not so 'stiff' if you know what I mean.**

**Check out my other stories - The Hanging Tree, 45 Seconds, and Enough!**


End file.
